


Have You Thought About Your Future?

by rainfall



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfall/pseuds/rainfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey, hey, I saved the world today...<br/>Everybody's happy now, the bad thing's gone away...<br/>Everybody's happy now, the good thing's here to stay...<br/>Please let it stay...</p><p>(Set immediately after the fourth episode's post-credits scene. Just a guess at what Taichi might be feeling right now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Thought About Your Future?

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after the fourth episode's post-credits scene. Just a guess at what Taichi might be feeling right now.
> 
> (Theoretically this is gen, but I really want a Sora/Taichi/Yamato threeway relationship so that’s probably gonna keep seeping in around the edges anyway of anything I wind up writing for this.)

The sun is setting, and somehow the wash of red-orange light makes the ruined stadium look even more so.

Yamato's watching him, _scowling_ at him, probably pissed because he can't figure out what the hell Taichi's problem is, and in a way Taichi sympathizes.

"I appreciate that at least you didn't run away," are his final, clipped words before he gives up and leaves.

They used to be closer. Used to know each other better than they knew themselves. He remembers a time when he could've anticipated not just Yamato's moods, but the whats and whys behind them.

Omegamon's all the proof anyone needs that they can still fit together – but not as well as they used to. And if Taichi is honest with himself, he knows Yamato was doing all the heavy-lifting in that fusion.

Footsteps crunch softly somewhere behind him as Sora and Yamato take their leave, and he feels another surge of guilt at the reminder that she's worried, too.

 _I'm sorry,_ he thinks, and he wants to turn, wants to tell them – wants to shout the words out so that they're sure to hear... but just _wanting_ isn't enough to move him right now. His body's too heavy, his tongue somehow numb.

They don't understand. Not Yamato, not Sora, not Hikari either... and not Agumon, whose concerned gaze he can feel on his face now.

"It's my fault," he manages finally, so soft that he's not sure Agumon catches it until he feels the sudden weight of a digimon tackling his leg.

"Taichi!" his partner protests, so full of alarm, and suddenly Taichi doesn't want to hear it, the very idea sickening.

He shouldn't have said anything. "Never mind, Agumon," he tries, hitching up a smile for his old friend. "I know it's not. Not really. I just..."

_Wished for it. Prayed for it._

Agumon's eyes are huge and brimming with tears. Taichi forces his smile higher, broader. Hopes it's more convincing and less fragile than it feels.

"Nothing," he says. "I just should've been there for you and Gabumon faster, you know? If I hadn't hesitated... but luckily Yamato was there, right? He really saved us. I guess friendship is still his specialty, huh?"

The unspoken condemnation hangs in the air between them. _Not like me._ But after a beat, Agumon grins toothily at him. "It was great to be Omegamon again! I've really missed that. And _you_."

Taichi's smile trembles, just a little. "Yeah," he agrees, and goes down on his knees to hug his partner.

_Missed you too much._

Agumon feels wrong in his arms. Too small. It's an unpleasant reminder that he isn't a kid anymore.

 _We changed the name,_ Yamato said. He didn't say why, but Taichi thinks he knows.

Because in a couple of years, they won't even be teenagers anymore.

People keep expecting him to know what he's going to do with the rest of his life, and it feels ridiculous, because just yesterday he was eleven – saving the world...

_I've never been really good at anything else._

He squeezes his eyes shut, blots out what remains of the red-orange stadium, the airport laid to waste, Odaiba's shattered windows and destroyed streets. People's voices raised in panic, children crying.

_...and now I'm not even good at that._

He knows he should get home soon. His mom, Hikari... they'll be worried.

And Meiko – they need to figure out what her presence means. They need to hold a _real_ meeting. Get Jou to show up for once...

He needs to be pulling them all together right now, not falling apart himself.

The sun sets.

Taichi tells himself he'll get moving in just a minute. Just a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Also holy crap, hello old fandom. It's been like fourteen years. Missed you.
> 
> (Anyone else wondering if the creepy light from the first episode, like, vaporized Daisuke & Co. out of living memory? Why has no one brought them up even in passing? It's weirding me out, though I guess technically no more than the severe divergence from, like, the latter half of 02's continuity. Can't wait to see where this goes!)


End file.
